


A Gift for Bigfoot

by lxonardo



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, cant believe this is my first panlie fic wow, it's fluff and gay as usual, wow leo's writing gay shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo
Summary: it's panda and charlie's six month anniversary and panda forgets to get a gift, but they also spend the day cuddling and doing gay shit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my second multi chapter fic let’s Go  
> (sorry this chapter is short lmao)

The sun had risen an hour ago, turning the sky from dark blue to shades of pink and orange. Once the sun was completely out of the horizon, the sky then went to its natural light blue. The morning brought warmth and light, as it was the middle of spring. Unfortunately, it was getting hotter again as summer is approaching, making the land humid and practically unbearable for any creature that lived in the forests of San Francisco.

Panda’s phone went off, a short “ding!” noise filling the room. He jolted up and yelped, instinctively looking around for any intruders.  
Once he realized no one was in his room, he looked over to his desk, where his phone was being charged. He groaned, realizing that was the source of the noise and got up to check it. _Since when did I have alarms?_ Panda thought as he picked up his phone, the charger still intact. It was only a notification, specifically from his _Reminders_ app.

**Reminder:** _6 month anniversary w/ charlie, spending day and exchanging gifts_

Panda froze. Knots began to fill his stomach, as he became anxious. He nearly forgotten about their anniversary, he didn’t keep track. Charlie had gone on about it for days, clearly excited to spend the day with him. They both also planned out what they would do today, which involved snuggling up on the couch and watching a few movies. Panda had convinced that Grizz and Ice Bear leave for the day, as they wanted spend their special day alone. Luckily, the two brother obliged, with a few teasing comments and nudges from Grizz.

They also mentioned gifts for each other, but Panda forgotten to get a gift for his boyfriend. _God, I’m the worst boyfriend ever_ , he frowned, thinking on what to get him. They would meet later today, as it was now around 7:00 a.m. That gave him a few hours to go to the city and get something.

~

After grabbing a granola bar and rushing out the door, he was on his way to the city, the forestry nature turning into industrial grounds. As he got on the sidewalks of San Francisco, he began going down the route with the most shops. He felt bad for leaving his youngest brother in the dust, as it looked like he was cooking breakfast for everyone. He didn’t even mention a “good morning”, as he was in a hurry. As he got closer, he changed the subject to Charlie’s gift.

_What does he want?_ In reality, Charlie probably wants nothing more than to just spend time with Panda. The bear sometimes didn’t understand why he loved him–he had treated him so cruelly in the past. The cryptid had so much more love in him then Panda knew what to do with it. It taken him months to even realize and accept he wasn’t even straight, let alone realize his feelings for Charlie. Yet, Charlie liked him ever since they’ve gotten lost in the big city.

Charlie was a more down to earth kind of guy, literally. A gift shop of some sort might have something for him, so that’s where Panda started off to. Gift shops usually had merchandise for the city it was placed in, and San Fran is an area with relatively a lot of nature. He arrived at a store, filled with the earthy vibe and the log cabin style inside. Most items inside had nature themed merch, with nearly half of the stuff having the California flag with it. He spotted something in particular that might please his tall boyfriend.

~

After spending a couple of hours around the city, he eventually came back home, with a single bag and a small gift box with a red ribbon. He had felt satisfied with the presents he gotten, and he had time to spare. Charlie wouldn’t come over until about an hour from now, and his brothers should be gone by then.

“Soo, what did you get him?” Grizz asked with a sly smile, gently nudging his side with his elbow.

“Well, it’s not really much, but I really think Charlie will like it,” he shrugged as he put the box down on the coffee table, “I can’t show you since it’s already in the box, but it’s basically a decoration type of thing.”

Grizz nodded, not pushing for any more details. He knew Panda can get stressed over important dates and events. He was excited for him; being able to celebrate his six month anniversary with his special one. Luckily, Grizz could be apart of whatever Ice Bear and Chloe were doing today, as his youngest brother didn’t say much about it. He hadn’t hung out with Chloe in a bit, so it’d be nice to catch up.

Grizz noticed the white tote bag, and looked inside only to find a whole tub of cheese balls. He chuckled, picking up the tub. “Cheese balls?”

“What? They’re Charlie’s favorite snacks!” Panda defended, snatching back the tub and putting it inside the tote bag. “Don’t you guys have to go soon? Charlie’s gonna be here soon, and I really want this date to go perfect!”

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re antsy~” Grizz teased, rubbing the top of his younger brother’s head. “Charlie is a lucky guy, though anyone would be lucky to date my little bro.”

“Ugh, stop it!” Panda slapped off Grizz’s paw, fixing his fur. He slightly blushed at what Grizz said; if anything, _he's_  the lucky one. Charlie was so caring and sweet and warm and–

He glanced back at Grizz, smirking as if he read his mind.

“Shut up..” he mumbled and covered his flushed face. He hated it when Grizz was right, and he didn’t even have to say anything at this point.

“Alright, I think I teased you enough. I’ll get little bro and we’ll be on our way,” he said, going into the kitchen. “Tell me how it goes!”

Rolling his eyes, Panda sighed in relief. He can now get things ready, such as tidying up the already clean cave, setting out snacks, and preparing some movies they’d watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had this draft saved since fucking august of 2018....  
> i'm so sorry

It was around 11:00 a.m., and Charlie was making his way to the bear cave. He’d had been excited all morning, and most of last night to the point he barely got sleep. Luckily, he’d probably have time to sleep later, cuddling next to Panda. The gift box he had in his hands was fairly medium-sized, with a light pink ribbon on top.

 

Charlie had recently gone into town, along with the help of Grizz, to get Panda’s gift. Despite his anxiety of cameras and being around people, it was his idea to go into town. Grizz helped him with his disguise, which stores are for what franchises, and as emotional support if he needed it. He understood it with Panda’s anxiety, so it would have been fairly easy to handle.

 

Also knowing Charlie didn’t have actual money, Grizz helped him buy the stuff he got for Panda. Charlie had felt extremely bad, and due to his good nature, wanted to pay him back somehow. Of course, Grizz refused any paybacks and just wanted to help out his friend. After they got everything they needed, they went back into the forest, going back to Charlie’s place to wrap everything up.

 

“Hey, man, I just wanted to say thanks..” Charlie said as he put his rather poorly wrapped present in the gift bag. “I really appreciate you helpin’ me out ‘n all.”

 

“Naw, it’s no problem, dude!” He assured, wrapping his arm around the tall cryptid and giving a squeeze. “Panda’s gonna love it! Ah! I wish I was there to see you two exchanging gifts!” Grizz exclaimed, hugging him tighter.

 

Charlie nearly wheezed, placing his hand on top of the bear in return. It’s nice to know someone could give tight hugs like himself, it didn’t feel as one-sided. Though, Panda’s hugs are his favorite, it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, and he never wanted to let that feeling go.

 

He had arrived at the cave, starting to feel a little anxious. He took a deep breathe, and put on a giant grin as he knocked. _It’s all right. Panda’s probably as nervous as you._

 

The door opened almost immediately, revealing Panda and a bouquet of white daisies. Feeling flushed and red, the bear quickly held up the flowers in attempt to hide his face. “H-Hey, Charlie! These are for you…!”

 

Before he could speak, Charlie was surprised by the sudden gesture, but also endeared. Taking the bouquet with one hand, he looked down at his boyfriend, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “Aw, thank you, pumpkin.”

 

He nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s no big deal..but..uh, please come in!” He insisted, remembering to invite him in and close the door. As he led him to the living room, he grabbed his present from the kitchen table. They both sat down on the couch, their gifts sitting on top of their laps. Charlie gently placed his flowers sitting right up on the edge of the couch so they wouldn’t be damaged.  
  


“So.. uh..do you wanna exchange gifts? I’ll go first if you want,” Panda suggested, securing his gift.

 

“Oh! Uh, sure! You can go first.”

 

“Okay, uh..” he lifted his tote bag and placed it in front of Charlie. “I’m sorry it’s not much, but I know how much you love cheese balls, and when I saw this gift, I thought of you..”

 

Charlie reached in the bag to pull out the tub of his favorite snack. He gasped, hugging the tub, then placing it down on the floor. He reached over to hug Panda, thanking him. Looking in the bag, he reached for a small box with a red ribbon. Realizing it was only meant for decoration, he opened the lid, pulling out a small ornament of what appears to be a visual representation of “bigfoot” holding the California flag. For a few minutes, Charlie was speechless, which worried the panda. Twiddling with his paws, he was ready to apologize again, only to be wrapped in another hug.

 

“I love it.”

 

Hearing those words, Panda relaxed, hugging him back. He smelled of pine trees and wood, which he learned to love ever since dating Charlie. Panda never wanted to let go, but Charlie eventually did, since he had to give his gift in return.

 

“Well, here,” he said, giving him a big white bag. “I remember you mentioned about it before, and, well..”

 

Panda brought out a black box, which was about the same size as the bag itself. Opening the top, he pulled out two giant flags: a transgender one and bisexual one.

 

“Whoa, you remembered?” He did mention wanting pride flags of his specific identity, but he always forgotten to go buy it. “Aw, babe, I love these!” He wrapped himself in both the flags, though he’ll have to hang them up in his room later.

 _Wait_..

“Wait, you went in public?” He realized, a bit of worry coming over.

 

“Oh, yeah, I did...but Grizz was so nice enough to help out, it was fine! Though I’d rather not do it so often..or again.”

 

“Aw, Charlie, you know you don’t have to do this for me,” he hugged him, in kind of a protecting manner. “You shouldn’t have to go through uncomfortable situations for me..”

 

“But I didn’t mind much, honest! I wanted to make you happy, and I know you would have done the same.”

 

He smiled. He would have done the same. Not letting go, he buried his face in his warm chest. “Thank you so much..”

 

Charlie grinned, lightning up inside as he felt Panda’s warmth. He hugged back tightly, never wanting to let go. “Aw, it was nothin’..”

~

They were snuggled up, using the transgender flag as a blanket to reference the fact they were both trans. _Planet Earth_ was playing, but they both dozed off in each other’s arms about an hour in. Though Charlie literally lived around nature, watching nature documentaries with his boyfriend who’s a panda was a fresh reminder on how diverse the world is outside of his own territory. Their bodies were in sync as they softly snore, Panda lying on top of his lanky boyfriend.

 

Grizz and Ice Bear have finally returned home, seeing the two couple resting on the couch. Grizz motioned to be quiet, despite it being common sense all ready, and slowly grabs Panda’s phone that was left on the ground.

 

Panda's phone was on the table, as Grizz had an idea, grabbing it. Careful not to get caught, Grizz turns off both the flash and sets the phone to vibrate before taking a picture of them. Ice Bear frowned, knowing that neither of them would want to have their photos taken without their consent, but decides not to say anything. The brown bear notices his visage, and shrugs.

 

“What? They’re adorable!” he whispered harshly but with enthusiasm. “Panda can always delete it, I just thought he’d might like a cute photo of them together?” The youngest brother sighed and shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Ice Bear thinks we leave them be.”

 

“Oh,” Grizz hummed, placing the phone back where he found it. “Right. Slowly does it...”

 

He tiptoed away to his room, as Ice Bear walked back into the kitchen, leaving the couple to slumber a bit more.


End file.
